The Winchester Bond: Like Father, Like Son
by always-a-reader
Summary: Caramba, Sammy! Não tem nada no diário do papai sobre realmente SER pai! -Tradução-


**Disclaimer: O maravilhoso mundo de Supernatural não me pertence! - de fato, só venho aqui como interlocutora: a história original (e homônima) pertence à C.J Todd (link: /1bpuB1Y). **

**Capítulo 1: Prólogo – Ressureições para todos!**

Nefilins nascem quando uma alma humana e a graça de um anjo estão inexoravelmente apaixonadas, e com um pode dizer, são almas gêmeas. Esse nefilim nasce quando a graça e a alma se encontram e essa peça combinada se quebra, caindo no mundo, anjo e humano sem conhecimento um do outro.

* * *

Gabriel segurou o pequeno embrulho perto de seu peito. O seu velho e querido pai tinha apenas revivido ele e Balthazar ao mesmo tempo em que um desobediente recém-nascido foi criado. Balthazar foi quem encontrou aquele pequeno aconchegado dentro de um engradado de laranjas na Itália. Não precisou de um gênio para associar qual graça pertencia a qual alma brincalhona. Aqueles olhos azuis intensos foram suficientes para o anjo recentemente morto. Como Balthazar ficou muito perto de Gabriel quando ele era ainda apenas recém-nascido, e os dois não estavam mais na fase de sonecas teóricas e sujas, ele levou o bebê direto para ele. A primeira coisa que Gabriel fez, já que ele não estava mais morto, foi um threesome com algumas fadas que achavam arcanjos bem quentes. Hey, um homem tem suas necessidades! Isso foi tudo esquecido quando Balthazar voou com um pequeno recém-nascido para a cidade.

Gabriel instantaneamente reconheceu o a mistura de alma e graça que levava o bebê em seus braços. Balthazar podia ter acabado de ser trazido de volta à vida, mas isso não ia o privar de manter com sua personalidade forte. "Isso é extremamente fantástico. Você não acha que Castiel saiba disso, acha?"

Gabriel acariciou o tufo de cabelo do bebê e respondeu calmamente, "Não pensaria que ele soubesse, pelo menos é o que eu acho."

Balthazar zombou, "Bem, eu achei esse daí em um engradado de laranjas na Itália, então eu acho que não. Eu ainda preciso me vingar daquele 'assbut' do Castiel por me matar!"

As sobrancelhas de Gabriel se ergueram, "Foi 'afastado' depois de se juntar ao Time Livre-Arbítrio também?"

"Isso é comum?"

"Como um resfriado, irmão. Como um resfriado."

Balthazar perguntou, "Então, você tem alguma ideia brilhante sobre o que nós vamos fazer com essa pequena coisa?"

Gabriel suspirou, "Nem a mínima."

Balthazar espiou o pequeno e disse, "Nós sempre podemos passar pelos Winchesters Neandertais e seu anjo residente para uma visita. Deixar o pequeno, chutar a bunda do Castiel por ter literalmente me apunhalado pelas costas, e viver nossas vidas felizes."

Gabriel apenas chacoalhou a cabeça diante da sugestão de Gabriel, enquanto cuidadosamente procurava pela alma do bebê e verificava sua graça. "A graça do bebê está fraca. Nós não podemos simplesmente deixa-lo, especialmente por causa dos problemas que Castiel e aqueles dois se metem diariamente. É muito perigoso, temos que esperar até que ele fique mais forte." Gabriel soltou um riso abafado, "Até lá Tio Gabe e Tio Balthy vão cuidar do pequeno monstro babão."

Pouco antes o bebê tinha começado a babar em Gabriel, e Balthazar rolou os olhos, "_Tio Balthy_. Ótimo."

Gabriel estava quase dando Balthazar um pouco do gosto da baba como punição quando sentiu surgir outra graça de anjo. Ele tinha que proteger o pequeno fardo, até mesmo de seus próprios irmãos e irmãs. Ele entregou o bebê para Balthazar, e sacou sua arma angelical. Esse tinha que ser algum tipo de recorde por ter sido trazido de volta à vida e já se enfiar em uma confusão tremenda. Enquanto Gabriel se preparava para lutar, Balthazar estava a ponto de sair dali quando uma voz disse, "Irmão espere, venho em paz!"

Os dois rapidamente se viraram para ver o rosto de um jovem John Winchester. Gabriel olhou boquiaberto para seu irmão mais velho, "Michael... Papai te tirou da gaiola, huh?"

Balthazar ficou pálido. Gabriel era uma coisa, mas Michael era uma história completamente diferente. O Arcanjo Michael estava de volta, e Balthazar podia até adorar andar por aí com uma boa dose de sátira, mas ele não era estúpido. Michael podia facilmente acabar com ele sem ao menos piscar os olhos. Balthazar não estava muito a fim de morrer – de novo. Michael levantou suas mãos em um tipo de rendição; Gabriel ficou surpreso por vê-lo fazendo um gesto tão humano. Michael disse, "Balthazar, não precisa se afligir, como eu já disse não tenho nenhuma intenção de machuca-lo ou machucar o bebê. Muito menos de lutar contigo Gabriel."

Gabriel umedeceu seus lábios nervosamente, "E você está aqui para vender cookies para ajudar bandeirantes, não?"

"Eu não tenho em minha posse pequenos biscoitos cheios de açúcar vendidos por jovens meninas humanas que são, estranhamente, uma guarda-avançada. Parece-me estranho que crianças de sexo feminino estivessem nessa posição, mas se era o que você esperava, então que seja."

Gabriel teve que se conter para não fazer uma careta de desaprovação. Ele suspirou, "Bem, então o que você está fazendo aqui, já que não quer brigar?"

"Eu quero ajudar você e Balthazar a cuidar do pequeno Nefilim. O pequeno exige muita proteção, o que só eu e vocês, como arcanjos, podemos oferecer." Gabriel estava prestes a retrucar quando Michael continuou, "Eu sei que eu errei quando achei que sabia o que o Pai queria... Eu estava errado. Eu quero me redimir pelos erros que eu cometi. O apocalipse foi evitado por Castiel, os Winchesters, e, pelo que me contaram vocês os ajudaram, o que causou sua morte. Eu pensei que fosse o destino , e por ventura, não era. O Pai me trouxe de volta por uma razão. Se é o Seu desejo, eu vou respeitá-lo. Eu posso não ter certeza de muitas coisas agora, mas eu tenho certeza de uma coisa: eu quero trabalhar com meus irmãos pelo menos uma vez."

Balthazar relaxou quando viu Gabriel abaixando sua arma, e resmungou, "Se fosse a vontade de nosso Pai começar a dançar pole dance, você provavelmente o faria."

Gabriel começou a rir, "Isso tem a sua cara Mikey! Ah, cara, se minhas costelas pudessem doer, elas certamente estariam!"

Ele recobrou sua postura, ainda sorrindo, e perguntou, "Então... Há quanto tempo você está, bem, não no Inferno?"

Michael respondeu, "Por algum tempo. Pai tem, como você disse, cuidado das coisas lá em cima, e eu tenho estado aqui."

Gabriel apertou seu coração, "O Grande Arcanjo Michael está aqui embaixo com esses macacos sujos, até mesmo usando a língua humana. Eu acho que vou desmaiar!"

Balthazar riu, "Parece maus com o dialeto Winchester para mim."

Michael estava intrigado, já que não acreditava que seus irmãos pudessem estar tão habituados com a raça humana. Ele sentiu um puxão na parte de trás da sua calça, então dirigiu sua atenção para o local.

Gabriel perguntou, "O que você tem aí, Mikey?"

Michael respondeu, "Essa criança tem sido minha responsabilidade durante meu tempo na Terra. Ele é muito interessante, e me ensinou muito sobre a cultura humana. Para uma criança, ele é muito esperto."

Balthazar perguntou, "Então você tem uma incumbência, e é um bebê?"

O menino disse, "Eu não sou um bebê, seu idiota!"

"Idiota?" Michael perguntou.

O menino respondeu "Idiota!"

Michael olhou para Balthazar com uma expressão séria, "Você é um idiota."

Gabriel olhou para cima, esperando que seu pai estivesse realmente vendo isso. Ele andou em direção a Michael e se agachou, "Hey Arcanjo Gabriel, que não é imbecil, prazer em te conhecer!"

Gabriel reconhecia vagamente a relativamente intimidante careta no rosto do garoto de sete anos de idade. Por mais que seus pequenos lábios franzidos, sardinhas por todo o seu nariz, e suas pequenas sobrancelhas não o levavam muito longe, foram seus olhos que conquistaram Gabriel. Um lindo tom de verde, mas imensamente gélidos para alguém tão jovem. O pequeno nos braços de Balthazar começou a balbuciar.

O pequeno garoto de olhos verdes olhou para o bebê, depois para Michael. Ele teve uma pequena conversa silenciosa com o pequeno, o que Gabriel achou muito irritante. A atenção da criança, então, voltou para o bebê e para Gabriel, que mesmo sendo o divino e maravilhoso arcanjo que ele é, não esperava pelo que o menino fez depois. Ele sorriu.


End file.
